


Justin's Aquitar adventure

by DarkNight86



Series: Justin's space adventures [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Bad Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Sex, Multi, T.J. overreacts, angry Zhane, frustrated Andros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkNight86/pseuds/DarkNight86
Summary: while staying close to Aquitar to help out Billy Justin has to face his past when the Astro rangers show up. it wont end well for the Astros.(P.S. I suck at summaries.)





	Justin's Aquitar adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read. All mistakes are my own.

      “Sorry about asking you to do this again.” Justin heard Billy say again. He as acting like transporting Dellina back and forth from Aquitar and there Colony a few systems over was a hardship. Compared to some of his other jobs this was a piece of cake.

     “It's not a problem, so quit apologizing.” Justin replied shacking his head. Working on the last systems check Justin added. “Besides all this free time has giving me the time to get this piece of junk up to date.”

     “Glade to be of assistance.” Billy joked rolling his eyes. “How long does she plan to be gone this time?”

    “Two weeks. Her Doctor wants her to rest in between trips.” Justin replied knowing way to much about this. How did he get from having no friends, other then Storm Blaster, and knowing all about his best friends baby mama's pregnancy. Oh, yeah, he had been shuttling her around since she decided that teleporting long distances all the time was bad for the baby, and Billy was smart enough not to argue with the woman.

     Before either of them cold continue with there conversation the computer beeped at him. Looking over he way once of the warning going off. Checking it out he heard Billy ask. “What's going on?”

     “Just a second.” Justin replied checking the scanners he sighed. Not these guys again. Looking back that the screen Justin informed the man. “The Astro Mega ship is heading here.”

     “You seem to be handling it better then last time.” Billy replied looking worried. It wasn't shocking after last time, but he's changed a bit since then, and he was ready for then this time.

     “I'm fine, they wont get the drop on me now.” Justin replied with a little grin.

     “If you want to wait until they get into orbit before leaving I can make sure they don't fallow you.” Billy offered. It was nice to know someone had his back. If he had to deal with his former team he would rather do it here.

     “You can if you want, but it's not necessary.” He replied knowing Billy had his own issues with the former turbo team. “Even if they try and fallow me they wont get far now that I have reactive shielding.”

     The man on the screen just stared at him for a long minute with a shocked look. After a long few moments Billy started in. “Dark matter, after marker Anti-neutrino boosters, plasma fusion injectors, and now reactive shielding. You have to take me on a salvage run one of these days.”

     “I told you, you either need to get your license, or you need to let me register you as a member of my crew.” Justin replied going over the same argument again.

     “Well, putting that aside. If the Astro rangers do give you trouble just sick Dellina on them.” Billy told him. Then with a sly grin he added. “There's nothing scarier them a pregnant Aquitaran.”

     “I can can hear you.” Dellina said causing Justin to turn around. Standing there Dellina seemed to be trying to be angry but you could tell she was amused. Proving that she continued. “But he is correct, there are several species in the galaxy that run in terror when we're with child.”

     “That's good to know.” He replied out sure if he should laugh or run himself. If he didn't know Dellina liked him he probably would have ran. Taking a deep breath he asked her. “You all set to go?”

     “Yes, all of my things are on board and secured.” She replied sitting down in the seat closest to the door.

      Turning back to the screen he informed Billy. “Guess that means we'll be taking off. I'll return in five hours or so.”

     “Are your sure you don't want to take longer?” Billy responded worried for him.

     “Trevin is helping me repair a control module.” He replied proud that his friend had recovered so well. Once Billy saw how smart they young man was he hired him on the spot and now Trevin had his own team, sure it was only thee other people but it was better them most. “And I'm not going to let “them” run my life anymore.”

     “Good for you.” Billy replied giving him a reassuring smile. Then calling out he told Dellina. “And you, take care of our child my Sohota.”

     “Like I would do any different, Hacar.” She replied sounding amused. It was the normal way they spoke to one another each one calling other Sohota, or mother of my child, and Hacar, father of my child. This was the normal way to use the terms, but something about the way they said it make it sound like an insult.

      Letting the transmission go Justin checked the scanner again an noted that the Mega ship was close to orbit. They hadn't tried hailing him or anything so he wondered if they even knew he was there, or maybe they didn't recognizes the ship. Taking it as a chance to get before they noticed him, Justin activated the reactive shielding before breaking orbit.

 

*****

 

     Standing on the bridge of the Mega ship Andros put the ship in safe orbit around Aquitar, they needed help getting the new engine upgrades up and running. Not to mention the yellow glider had taken damage, they had removed the part but so far they had yet to be able to repair it.

      Checking out the planet Andros noticed a small ship in orbit. Looking at it the ship looked familiar but couldn't place it. “DECA, that ship, where have we encountered it before.”

      “The Ships transponder registers it as the Voltear.” The computers voice replied but the name didn't ring any bells. Thinking about it DECA continued. “It's the same ship the crews friend Justin was on when they talked you into trying to trick him into docking with us.”

      “Justin.” He heard the voice of his girlfriend coming from behind him. Looking back Ashley and Carlos were standing there looking both confused and worried. Seeing the ship start to leave orbit Ashley ordered. “DECA, fallow him.”

      “I am sorry to report, I can not do that.” DECA reported causing Ashley to glare at one of the video cameras. “There's are two situations that prevent me from doing so.”

      “What's going on.” Andros asked wondering what was going on with his ship.

     “It seems the Voltear had been equipped with stealth technology, it is no longer showing up on scanners.” DECA replied. For a moment he wondered were the young human had gotten his hands on stealth tech, it was rare and hard to come by. If they had had it they wouldn't have had to try that radiation trick, he still wasn't sure how Justin had seen thought it.

      “I'll take the a glider out and try and track him that way.” Carlos relied starting to turn to go down to the launch bay.

     “That would not be a recommended course of action.” DECA replied stopping him. Looking at the controls Andros tried to figure something out, if Ashley wanted to speak to her friend he would do what he could to help. However DECA was right the ship was no loner of scanners, he couldn't even get a visual lock on it. Still the gliders should have been an option. Before he could ask DECA explained. “The second reason I could not give chase is that there are several tractor beams emanating form small satellites in orbit. One of them is locked on the glider hatch. If you attempted to leave via the glider you would be drawn in right away.”

     “DECA contact the Aquitaran government and find out why were being held here.” Andros ordered the AI. Looking back at the others, who had been joined by the others. “For the time being well need to put Justin on the back burner. We should concentrate on the upgrades, if the opportunity arises I will ask what Justin was doing here, that might give us a clue to where he was going.”

     “The Aquitaran government clams that the satellites holding us in place are not owned by the government but a single scientist on the planet, they can not disable them.” DECA replied interrupting anything the other rangers were going to say. “Because of the situation they have offered to beam you down to the surface.”

      Standing there they all seemed unsure of what to do next. It was Zhane who finally spoke up. “Okay then, why don't the two of us go down to the planet. You can deal with the upgrades and I can talk to this scientist to see about letting us go.”

     That set off some argument over why the others weren't going down but it was ended after Andros told them he didn't want leaving the ship alone like this. So after a few minutes Zhane and Andros were teleported down to the planet.

 

*****

 

     Sitting at his desk Billy went over the scans he took of the green power coin again. At first he had been worried that the effects of Rita's magic might still be lingering, but now looking over the scans a thousand new questions came up. There was only on person that might know what's going on, but he really didn't want to bother him, but it might not be possible. Sending out a message he waited to hear back, hopefully he wouldn't push himself.

     As Billy set the container with the coin inside his bag he heard the chime on the door go off. Knowing it was coming he wondered who it would be hitting the button on the side of his desk the door slid open. After a moment a tall blond man in silver walked in. well, this worked out, at least he wouldn't have to deal with the old turbo rangers yet. Seeing Zhane look around Billy spoke up. “Welcome.”

     “Are you Mr. Cranston?” Zhane asked walking up to him.

     “Call me Billy, everyone does.” He replied reaching out to shack his hand. He must have pick up the habit because he didn't even hesitate.

    “I hope you don't mind me getting right to business.” Zhane spoke trying to sound official. It kind of made Billy want to laugh with how hard the man was trying. Nodding he gave the man the go a head. “It seems you have our ship trapped in several tractor beams. We were hopping that you could deactivate them.”

     “I know, however before I do I need something from you.” Billy replied placing his hands on this desk. Seeing the look on Zhane's face he assured him. “It's nothing sorted I promise. But I need your word on something.”

      “And what would that be?” Zhane replied looking at him funny. Then Billy remembered that most Kerovians were at least some what emphatic and Bill had training to shield himself. That was probably why Zhane looked like he couldn't get a read on the situation.

      “There's this man, he's been spending a lot of time on Aquitar as of late.” He replied not wanting to get into names just yet. “I'd like to make sure it stays that way, so I want your word, you and your crew will not harass him in any way shape or form.”

     “I don't like to think any of my crew would do something like that.” Zhane replied believing what he was saying.

     “The thing is I know from personal experience that, that is not true.” Billy said trying not to sound too heated. “If it was, your team wouldn't have set a trap for him.”

     “Justin.” Zhane replied figuring it out. “My friends were worried about him and he wasn't answering any messages they sent him.”

     “Didn't it accrue to any of you he might have his reasons?” Billy replied leaning back in his chair. “As far as I'm aware the only ones from his past that he still talks to are sentient vehicles, one of which travels with him.”

     The room was silent for a while, his computer made a noise at one point but it was just a message telling him he could see the man about the power coin. After he sent a quick reply returned his attention to Zhane. “Why don't I tell you a story.”

     Sitting there Billy told Zhane about Justin's past with his turbo teams, some about his father, and the reasons he ran away and found his way into space. By the time he was done Zhane was just standing there wide eyed. It took a moment before Zhane spoke again. “You have my word they wont do anything to force Justin to speak to him. I don't know how long we'll be here, but if he returns before we leave I can't say what will happen if they run into one another. I will however talk to Andros so he can help run interference.”

     “Then I'll shut the beams down in an hour, but I ask you to pass along two warning to your crew.” Billy replied smiling. Taking a deep breath he continued. “First, I am not a man to cross, do not force my hand, trust me you will not come out this the victor. And two, no matter what you do, do not force Justin into a corner, he will kick your ass.”

      “I'll past that along.” Zhane replied before a quick goodbye. Once he was gone Billy grabbed his bag and get ready to go, he didn't want to keep the master waiting.

     Going down to the lower levels where he had first came to take the waters, he thought about his time there. Unlike what he friends think, he had to take the waters of a regular basis for about six weeks. It was there that he meet the master, he was the one that recognized Billy's expertise. In return Billy told him what only Zordon and Alpha 5 knew, he was the one that constructed the turbo powers.

     All that time the gold ranger was running around and everyone thought he was behind it, all his friends tried to figure out what he was doing. He only informed him he was working on something, but when Jason took the gold powers they kind of forgot about what he had been doing. Which worked for him, he was making the powers in case the zeo powers were ever destroyed or were no longer powerful enough. Sure after he left Zordon fine tuned them but it was Bully that had made the powers.

     That was nothing compared to what the master could do but the master saw his potential and taught him everything he knew about making tech based powers and morphers. Still there was more the master could teach someone, just not him.

      Getting down to the lower levels the staff let him in without a word. They knew him and no longer asked questions when he came down. Hitting the button on the side of the masters room he heard. “Come in Tech master Cranston.”

      “Greetings power master Hardun.” Billy replied walking in. walking up to the man siting in one of the room chairs he gave a slight bow. The master might have giving him the honorary title, and told him he had essentially graduated, he still saw the man as his master. “How are you feeling today?”

      “Better in mind then body.” he responded pointing to the nearby chair as his way to say sit. “But enough of that, you said you needed my opinion on something.”

      “I believe your aware of the history of Earth's green power coin.” Billy replied removing the coin box from his bag. Placing it on the table he explained. “A friend of mine found it in the remained of our base back on Earth, it wasn't active at the time and once he found out it was he figured he should return it to Earth and it's bonded user. However I was concerned that Rita's magic might still be connected to it in some way, so I ran a few scans on it to make sure it was safe.”

      “I'm sure if Zordon had taken the effort to reconnect this power coin he would not have let any dark magic remain.” Master Hardun replied looking down at the box.

     “On Earth we have a saying, It's better to be safe the sorry.” Billy replied sighing a little. “And I'm glad I did, and not for the reasons I first believed. I was hopping if you felt up to it you could have a look to see if my scanners were correct.”

      “My physical condition hasn't effected by abilities as of yet.” Master Hardun replied reaching out and opening the box. Sitting inside the green power coin glowed a little brighter then before being in the presents of a power master. Taking a deep breath the master concentrated letting a tendril of energy link himself and the coin. After a long few minutes the master let the connection drop before informing Billy. “I see why you brought this to my attention. We have much to discus.”

 

*****

 

     Getting ready to beam down to Aquitar Justin made sure he had the parts he needed. Getting his bag set up he looked over to where Storm Baster normal was however he had decided he wanted to go check on Lightning Cruiser, to be honest Justin figured that Storm Blaster was getting antsy from sitting around so much. Still he missed his partner.

     Getting everything set up he called down to the planet and asked to be teleported down, Billy had made arrangements for him to teleport straight to Trevin's lab, less chance to run into the Astro rangers, even if he had to go to the transporter room to return.

     Materializing in the lab he spotted Trevin right away working over what looked like a blaster of some sort. Setting down his things on one of the clear workbenches Justin figured he would wait until the man was finished and noticed him there. However before he could even turned around he heard Trevin say. “Making your self at home?”

      “Sorry about that.” Justin replied not really thinking about it to much. The two of them were close friends and never really worried about getting into the others personal space. After Trevin started recovering the two of them bonded further after Justin shared his past with the man. Taking a deep breath he added. “My former team is in orbit, Billy thought it would be easier if I just came straight here.”

     “Didn't want any blood shed.” Trevin replied as Justin turned to look at him. Trevin was looking at him with a sad grin, he was trying to lighten the mood but he was worried about him. Walking up to him Trevin asked. “Do you want to talk about it”

      “Not really.” Justin replied happy that he would ask. Sure he didn't want to talk but it was nice to know he had someone to listen to him if the need arose.

     “Would sexual release make you feel better?” Trevin asked with a straight face. It wasn't unusual for Aquitar, sex was common among friends and coworkers. Not to mention it wouldn't be the first time they had sex, according to Trevin it helped him recover. There was one other person he had sex with on Aquitar but that was because it was along side Trevin. Still Justin held on to a little human nature and wouldn't ask for it, but he would except if offered.

      “Let's get our work done, and then see.” Justin replied giving him a grin that said yes. Getting to work Trevin helped him repair and adjust the module to work with his ship, in turn Justin helped Trevin get the power fluctuations he was having on the blaster worked out.

     Everything went fine, the work was done and they had there play time. Just when he thought today was going to be uneventful the door to the lab opened as he was putting his shirt back on. Glancing over he was Ashley standing there, he wasn't sure if she knew it was him or not, she didn't say anything but her face was red. Walking over to her Trevin asked. “Can I assist you with something?”

      “I was trying to find someone who could repair this.” She replied still a little flushed. What Justin noticed was as he got his things together she was looking at him out of the corner of his eyes.

      Taking the Device from her Trevin examined it for a moment. From where he was he couldn't tell what it was but he could tell it had taken a laser blast. After a moment Trevin replied. “A class seven directional gravity inverter, the damage isn't too severer.”

      Handing it back to her Trevin turned around as he told her. “Anyone on level three can handle the repair.”

      “There's no way you could fix it?” Ashley replied sneaking a quick look at him. It was only a quick look but Justin knew she recognized him.

     “It will be three weeks before I can even think of doing such a minor repair.” Trevin replied not really lying. Not that he was being honest either, Billy pretty much let Trevin work on what he wanted, when he wanted. So really he could move her repair to the top of the list but he didn't want to. “The techs on level three will fight over working on such a uncommon piece of technology.”

      Walking away from her Trevin basically told her not to bother with him. Grabbing the tools Trevin said he could barrow to install the new module, Justin waked over and spoke to Trevin. “Thanks for the help, and I'll get your tools back tomorrow.”

      “No rush.” He responded looking at him. “Remember it is better to do the job right, not quick.”

     “There are times that quick is more important.” Justin replied grinning. Some of his best work had been done on the fly. “But I guess I have to agree with you about this.”

     “Just return the tools when your done.” Trevin replied with a shack of the head. It was times like this that Justin realized how much of an influence he had been on the man.

     “I'll see you tomorrow.” He replied with a smile. Walking out past Ashley who still seemed to be in shock Justin hopped he could get out of there without her fallowing, however hearing foot steps behind him he knew it was to later.

     “Justin!” He heard Ashley call out. Ignoring her he headed or the nearest transporter he hoped to get there before she caught up. What he didn't count on was other people. Another set of foot prints rush up to him from another hallway.

      “Justin.” he heard Carlos say as he grabbed his shoulder.

      Forced to stop Justin took a deep breath before ordering. “Get your hands off me.”

     “Not until...” Carlos started but since he refused Justin didn't bother waiting for his response. Instead Carlos stopped talking when Justin's elbow landed in the mans gut. Pulling it out the man still had a grip on him so Justin back handed him. That caused him to let go as he fell to the ground. He heard Ashley checking on Carlos but he didn't care.

      Taking off he found his way to the transporter where the tech happily teleported him to his ship. On his ship he knew at some point he would hear about his meeting with his two former teammates, but he could happily put that off for another day.

 

*****

 

     Heading back down to Aquitar Justin hopped he wouldn't have another run in with his former teammates, he hadn't heard anything about what happened the day before. Still he had to go down, not only did he need to return Trevin's tools but Billy had asked to meet him. Something to do with meeting a guy that Billy said was important. So he was going to swing by Trevin's lab before meet up with Billy.

      Getting to the surface, Billy hadn't made the same arrangement with the transporter techs so they couldn't send him right to the labs. Instead he had to walk, which was fine for the most part, that was until he got to the hallway leading to Trevin's lab when he saw red. TJ was there holding Trevin against the wall screaming at the man. Cassie was there too just frozen place.

      Before he made the choice to Justin found himself running at full speed and hit TJ square in the jaw sending him to the ground. Standing there he noticed TJ starting to get up, not wanting to deal with him again Justin kicked the man causing him to go down. Looking back he saw Trevin on the ground curled into a ball. Lifting him up Justin carried the man down several hallways to the relaxation pods.

     The pods were like scenery defecation, you ended up floating in water unable to hear or feel anything since the water was heated to body temperature allowing the occupant to loose all since of self and relax. Justin had used to pods before, Billy hadn't let him examine the pods to find out how it allowed him to breath under water.

      Trying to get Trevin into one of the pods Justin found the man wouldn't let him go. Taking a moment to use a terminal, and using Trevin's access codes, he sent Billy a message that he was going to be late and to check the security cams outside Trevin's lab.

      Getting over to the pods again this time Justin adjusted it for two people and got in with him. It felt weird as the water rose up covering there cloths, normally people didn't wear anything them inside the pods but under the circumstances, striping wasn't an option. Letting the water do it's job he let Trevin cling to him as they set in until Trevin calmed down, and if it helped him relax, that was just a bonus.

 

*****

 

      Sitting at his desk Billy was about to get ready to meet up with Justin when a message came up on his terminal. Checking it out it was coming from the relaxation pods, what he found strange was the fact that it was from Justin but it was sent using Trevin's codes. Reading the message itself he only had more questions.

     Figuring the only way to get answers was to check the security footage Billy nearly hit something. Taking a deep calming breath Billy contacted Delphine, she was head of security so she would have the final say on the matter. They had been disusing the situation and had come to a basic solution for the moment when he heard some on at the door.

     Walking over to the door he opened it and found who he figured would be there. TJ and Cassie stood there, TJ looking a little worse for wear. Before he could speak they informed him. “Mr. Cranston. There's been a situation in one of the labs.”

     “I've already been made aware.” He replied not bothering with the Mr. Cranston thing. Taking a few deep breaths he wanted to handle this without blasters involved. Looking over at Cassie he instructed. “It would be best if you returned to your ship for now.”

      Then he looked at TJ and instructed. “However for the moment your going to need to come with me.”

      Looking at one another the nodded and Cassie took off of the transporter. Taking the lead he walked TJ down to the elevators. Once inside Billy didn't let him see where they were going. TJ didn't try and speak until the doors opened and he asked. “Where are we?”

     “I'll explain in a moment.” Billy replied as he lead him to one of the side rooms. Letting him go inside first Billy worried about what was going to happen next. Once TJ was inside Billy activated the force field locking the man inside. Seeing this TJ demanded to know what was going on so Billy explained. “TJ Johnson, your being detained for assault physical and mental on one Trevin. A tribunal will be held to discus the situation, you'll have the right to chose a council, if you don't one will be appointed. Your team is already being debriefed on the situation. You'll have to remain here for the time being. You may use the terminal there to contact your team to discus the situation.”

     Walking away before TJ had a chance to respond Billy headed up to wait for Justin and Trevin to get out of the pods.

 

*****

 

    Standing outside the bridge Andros and Zane stood waiting for the others to get there. After hearing about the rangers past with Justin he knew he should have restricted them to the ship. But he never thought something like this would happen. Seeing Cassie walking with the others Andros was not looking forward to this. He had the feeling his girlfriend would never forgive him. Walking up Cassie replied. “We need to tell you somethings happened while we were on Aquitar.”

     “I already heard.” Andros replied walking over to Cassie before continuing. “Which is why I need to do this.”

     “Do what?” Carlos asked eyeing him.

     “Cassie, I'm going to have to restrict you to you quarters until further notice.” He replied not liking it any more then the rest of them.

     “Wait, why do you need to do that?” Ashley replied crossing her arms.

     “Because of that stunt TJ pulled down there.” Andros replied sighing. “He's now being held on charges of physical and mental assault. A tribunal is going to be held to determine his sentience. The thing is, is that since Cassie was there at the time she could receive the same punishment as a co-conspirator.”

      “There's got to be something we can do.” Ashley replied looking around. “I mean he's a power ranger, that has to mean something.”

     “You don't get it. The only reason he's sitting in a holding cell and not in a detection center right now, is the fact he was a ranger.” Zhane spoke up, glaring at the others. It wasn't often that Zhane got angry but after hearing about Justin he's been ready to blow his top. “There is no question of guilty or innocent. They have concrete proof, any other person would have been taken directly to the detention center.”

      “Still, we can't just leave him here.” Carlos replied sounding concerned. “We don't even know how long he's going to be held there.”

      “We have a few things on our side. TJ didn't go down there to assault the guy, he all but turned himself in, he wasn't aware of this Trevin's past trauma. With a little luck he might get a reduced or commuted sentience.” Andros explained. The problem was this was the second situation his crew had started on the planet. “And even if he does have to do some time, we might be able to have him transferred to KO-35, or maybe if were really lucky to our own brig. But he will have to serve his time.”

     “But...” Carlos started but Zhane seemed to have had it. 

     “No buts. TJ committed a crime and is going to pay for it.” Zhane replied glaring at them. Then pointing to Ashley and Carlos before ordering. “And you two are going to stay far away from Justin. We don't need you starting another incident, and be forced to leave before TJ's sentencing.”

     Walking away they all knew he was angry, and it wasn't like Zhane to be this angry. Not wanting Zhane to be alone like this, things tend to get broken when he's this angry, Andros told the others. “Cassie, please go to your quarters, I wont have DECA lock the doors in less it becomes necessary. Carlos, Ashley, this isn't an order, but it is a strong recommendation, you should remain on the ship for the time being.”

     Taking off Andros hopped he could keep the other man from breaking anything important.

 

*****

 

     Standing there with Billy in the elevator Justin tried to concentrate on this friend of Billy's that he wanted Justin to meet. However he was having a hard time not thinking about Trevin, luckily after there time in the pod he wasn't too worse for where. Trevin was still a little jumpy but once he heard the Astro rangers would be limiting there moments he settled down.

     The message Andros had sent apologizing for the behavior of the crew had help some but if Justin thought anything helped it was Zhane's add on, letting him know that if any of his crew threatened him again Zhane would personally kick there buts. That was basically the only reason he had left Trevin alone this soon.

     As the Elevator door opened Justin fallowed Billy looking around them. There were several people around wearing togas like the ones he was use to seeing, the looked more like uniforms. Keeping up with Billy he continued to fallow him until they came to a door at the end the hall. Waiting for a moment when Billy hit the button, the door came open and he fallowed Billy inside.

    Looking around it was a little bare with only a small coffee table flanked be three chairs. Sitting in one of the chairs facing the door was an older looking man who looked like he had seen better days, still he's learned not to judge someone so quickly. Walking up to the table he heard the man speak. “Billy, it's good to see you again, even if we had to postpone a little.”

     “I do apologize for that, we had a situation that needed to be dealt with.” Billy replied bowing a little. Looking back he pulled Justin forward added. “I'd like to introduce you to Justin Stewart.”

     Reaching out his hand the older man offered his hand in return, being polite Justin shook the man's had as he heard him say. “I'm honored. My name is Hardun.”

     “Nice to meet you.” Justin replied trying to sound polite. Still he felt the need to add. “Although, I admit I'm not sure why Billy thought it was so important that we meet.”

    “Have a seat and we'll discus why your here.” Hardun replied. Taking a deep breath he trusted that Billy wouldn't try anything funny he took a seat as Billy took the remaining one. Watching Hardun Justin saw him pull something out from a pocket on the chair. Reaching out he placed it on the table were Justin realized it was the box containing the green power coin. “I assume you remember this.”

     “Yeah.” Justin replied wondering what was going on. “I thought Billy was going to send that back to Earth.”

     “I was.” Billy replied reaching over and removed the lid reviling the green power coin. “However to be sure it had been cleared of Rita's magic I ran some scans that made me bring it to Hardun to have it checked out.”

     “I confirmed what his scans told him.” Hardun continued. “It seems Rita's magic was not the only thing stripped from the coin. The connection to it's previous owner, to the dragon zord, the Earth itself, and the other coins that were made to be it's team.”

     “We tried to figure out why this was.” Billy informed him. “We talked and thought of two possibilities.”

    “To confirm the most likely of the two, I asked Billy to bring you here.” Hardun replied looking him. Then glancing at Billy he asked. “With Billy's permission, I would like to show you something.”

     Seeing Billy nod Hardun held out his hand towards Billy who just seem to wait. Watching Hardun he was shocked to see a purple energy tendril came out of his hand and reached out towards Billy. Then he noticed a Blue tendril coming out of Billy pocket. The two tendrils swirled around as Billy pulled out his morpher relieving the tendril of energy was coming from it.

     “Are you directly manipulating the energy from the morphing grid?” Justin asked as the energy faded away and he found the two of them looking at him. Feeling nervous he wasn't sure how he felt when Hardun chuckled.

     “Your were right, he is quick on the up take.” Hardun replied glancing at Billy. Then returning to look to Justin he replied. “As you figured out, I have the ability to directly channel, control and manipulate the morphing grid and the power it contains.”

     “That means that unlike me, who can only make tech based morphers, like your turbo morpher.” Billy continued were Hardun left off. “He has the ability to make what refused to as power based morphers. Like the powers coins.”

     Sitting there Justin tried to understand what was going on but he couldn't figure out where he fit into all of this. “Okay, let's say I understand all of this. What does this have to do with me?”

     Sitting there a moment Hardun seemed to try and figure out what to say. Finally after a moment he asked. “Would you allow me to test out a theory that would explain what happened to the coin.”

     Nodding Justin gave him permission and Hardun reached out again letting the purple tendril reached out and as with Billy a blue one emitted form his morpher. What happened next was different, a second blue tendril came out of his arm, then a red one from his shoulder, yellow and green form his left and right knees respectively , white from his left pinkie. And several more in every color of the rainbow.

     Letting the tendrils fad again Hardun said. “It seems we were correct. You posses the the same latent ability I have to control the morphing grid.”

    Sitting there Justin tried to wrap his head around this but was having a hard time. Speaking up Billy explained. “The only other explanation was that when Zordon re-energized the coins we wiped the green coin of all those connections. The one to Tommy we could see, he has the white coin, but we found it hard to believe that he would strip the coin of its connection to the Earth and the other coins.”

     Okay, that didn't help anything.

 

*****

 

     Exiting the conference room Andros was meet with Zhane. While the tribunal was going on he was the only member of the crew allowed inside, the other two inside had been his apposing counterpart and the neutral party. Looking over at him Zhane asked. “So how did it go?”

    “All things considered, pretty good.” He replied knowing there were going to be some hardships. The truth was it was Justin that given them the room to get the best outcome, as he removed himself from any testimony claiming he couldn't give unbiased testimony because of his past with the defendant. “There are a few things the others aren't going to like but it's far better then what could have happened.”

     “Andros.” They heard a voice from behind him. Looking back he saw Delphine standing there. Seeing she had there attention she asked them. “How long do you believe it will take before you are prepared?”

     “I'm not sure yet. Our brigs needs to be prepared and I'm unsure how long the hydration pods will take to install.” Andros replied. There were a few others things that needed to be taken care of as well. “I'll also need time to discuses the situation with my crew.”

     “The new pods do not need to be installed into the ship, they are fully independent. I will arrange for them to be teleported to your ship.” she replied not really sounding upset but there was something there that he couldn't pace. Looking at him she asked. “Is three hours enough time for you to prepare.”

     “Three hours sound fine.” Andros replied not wanting to put it off to much. They were bound to allow them some give on the arrangement however he really didn't want to rely on that yet. “When your ready to transport the pods please contact DECA, I'll let her know to prepare for it.”

     Nodding she turned and walked off. Turning back to Zhane Andros could tell he was confused, not wanting to do this twice he informed the man. “Come on. I can tell everyone at once.”

     Heading back to the ship Andros took a moment to arrange things with DECA before calling everyone to the commissary. Even as they all arrived they wanted to know what was going on. Still he waited until they all got there. “Well, things went better then I first thought.”

     “So, is TJ being released?” Carlos asked looking at him.

    “No, he has to serve six weeks confinement.” Andros replied knowing the others weren't going to like it. Still he knew it could have been a lot worse. “The up side was that I was able to get his time served moved to the mega ship's brig. With a few conditions.”

      For a moment the others just sat there looking at him. Finally Ashley asked. “What kind of conditions?”

     “First of all three Aquitarans are going to stationed on the ship, two of them are guards that are going to make sure TJ severs his time.” Andros replied taking a deep breath. This next part was not going to go over too well and he knew it. “The third is a counselor that for the next six weeks will be having daily sessions with not only TJ, but the three of you as well.”

     “Why us?” Carlos asked glaring at him.

     “Cassie because she was there and it was the only way they would agree not to have her confined as well.” He replied looking her in the eye. None of them were going to get out of this. Glancing at Carlos and Ashley he continued. “As for the two of you, the incident the day before had been connected to TJ's assault charges, however since Justin didn't press charges and he isn't Aquitaran they couldn't do anything. However as a show of trust and to save face, I agreed to have you added to the mandatory consoling sessions.”

     “And what if we don't go through with them.” Carlos asked sounding upset. This was going about as well Andros thought it would.

     “Well, then I would be forced to confine you to quarters until you completed your mandatory 42 sessions.” Andros replied looking the man in the eyes. Getting up Carlos left in a huff fallowed by Cassie who seemed to be taking this better. After a moment Zhane took off getting the hint that Ashley wanted to speak with him.

     Once they were alone Ashley asked him bluntly. “You think that I need counseling?”

    “Yes, I do.” he replied not backing down just because they were seeing one another. “This situation with Justin is effecting you and the others more then you seem to notice. I think your not being honest about your feelings about him, not just with me and the others but maybe yourself as well. I think you need to talk to someone.”

     Getting up she just left leaving him there alone. After a few minutes he decided to go talk to Zhane, if he was going to have people angry with him he might as well go for broke.

 

 

 


End file.
